


遇狐

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 狐狸精转世找老公
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Kudos: 4





	遇狐

1

城郊日头毒辣，苦蝉长嘶，司马躲进葡萄架撑起的绿荫里打盹儿。近日曹丕外出频繁，他不敢太靠近，只有趁他午间小憩时才到屋子边上呆一会儿。  
熏风吹来，一根葡萄藤悄悄搭上司马被太阳晒得油光发亮的背，如凡间女子的柔荑。司马眼皮都没抬一下，甩甩尾巴将藤拂落，像只赶苍蝇的猫。  
“别动手动脚，仔细你的小命。”司马眯着眼，示威似的地龇了龇牙。  
一阵风掠过繁茂枝叶，葡萄架子飒飒作响，树影摇晃。头上传来咯咯乱颤的笑声，明明四下无人，却有少女的声音：“你可舍不得，我是全洛阳最好的葡萄，你费尽心思散播消息出去，不就是想里头那位来这儿么。没了我，他就会回城里去，你又进不去城，岂不是万般苦心付之东流。”  
司马被戳中心事，半晌没搭腔。这一世的曹丕出自书香门第，年方及冠，听闻城郊有一株葡萄树，枝叶长青，果子四熟，堪称奇也。便搬出城外，在葡萄架子下搭了一间小屋，家中书童每日送来三餐和换洗衣物，远离城中纷扰，又有珍果相伴，即便镇日对着万卷诗书，也比呆在城里多了一丝野趣。  
曹丕不知道的是，这株葡萄在真龙聚气下滋养了数百年，早就幻化成精，司马某日在山野溜达时结识了她，想到自己受洛阳城门下那道结界所限，终身不得踏入城中半步，便生一计，以城郊有奇树的名头，引曹丕出城独居。他知他甚深——不论过了几个轮回，换了什么身份和躯壳，只要是为了那滚圆甘甜的番邦水果，那人什么都干得出来。  
狐狸金色的眼皮向上一撩，光彩流转，宛若傅了铅华。“万般苦心付之东流么……”他喃喃，“又不是没尝过。”  
葡萄精不知道他又在犯哪门子癔症，兀自抱怨：“你说他不腻吗，我整日任他摘了吃，吃了摘，脸都瘦尖了。”  
“你有脸？做什么大头梦呢。就你这资质，幻化成人形还得百年。”司马仍趴在阴影里，嗓子拖得老长，拽出一个漫长惓懒的午后。“凡人讲究新陈代谢，春生夏长秋收冬藏，你果子生得愈多，他摘得愈多，体内吐纳周转不就愈快？修炼成人指日可待了。”  
葡萄精见他说得一板一眼，走兽族的妖阶又比自己高出许多，便有七分信了：“此话当真？不是为了那白面书生哄我的？”  
狐狸打了个呵欠：“当然是假的，这你也信。”  
“……”葡萄精气得发抖，藤条甩了他一身，“臭狐狸！死断袖！跨物种谈恋爱是没有好下场的！”

这厢一狐一葡萄聊得起劲，吱呀一声，木屋的门开了。司马一惊，飞快地跃到树丛里躲好，屏息观察。  
那书生发冠高束，一袭素净单衣，料子颇为讲究，可见家中小有富贵。举手投足间风光落落，犹是司马记忆里建安十三年的浊世佳公子。  
曹丕睡眼惺忪地走到井边，舀一瓢清水净脸。起身后扫了一眼阳光下的葡萄架，想去摘葡萄吃。脚下方迈出半步，又缩回，显然是被檐外毒辣的日头削了兴意。  
傻子，井里还有半斛呢。葡萄叶片无风自动，沙沙作响，像有人窃窃私语。  
曹丕愣了愣，果真想起什么来，转身对井里一捞，果然镇着半斛晶莹剔透的葡萄。凝结的水珠从颗颗圆润的葡萄上滚落，他笑了一下，捧着盘子脚步轻快地回了屋。  
院子重归宁静，只有蝉声。司马蹑着步子从树丛里出来，兽脸不似人脸，原是辨不出喜怒，而此时却让人无端感觉到一阵冷飕飕的杀气。  
司马喜洁净，方才匆忙跳进树丛，不慎踩到什么畜生的粪便，熏得他差点一口气没喘上来。野兽没有五感，可他带着前世的记忆，就算幻作兽形，也全然保留着人的喜怒哀惧。  
葡萄精见他烦躁地扒着地面的土，要把那只臭爪子剁了埋进去，笑得花枝乱颤：“遭报应了吧，该！”接着又发出娇叹：“这书生长得真俊啊，我要是能化形，就变成绝世大美人，在他身边素手研墨，红袖添香——话又说回来，你既早渡了劫，又心悦那书生，何不化作人形去见他，你这般执着，他定会被打动的。退一步讲，即使不能成就一段姻缘，呆在他身边做知己一二也好啊。让人搬到这儿来，又不让他瞧见，每天偷鸡一样躲着他，折腾什么啊。”  
狐狸发出一声轻笑，抬头望天，眼前被日头刺得一片模糊。他轻声道：“他的身边，注定不能有我。”

2

司马懿一生倥偬，匡幼主，退东吴，诛曹爽，将滔天权力尽握于手，却常常听到来自黑暗深处的声音。促织在深秋里窸窣，有人久战未归，有人击筑高歌，有人朝堂辩论；有马嘶，有铁蹄笃笃，踏穿人骨，捣烂血肉；四面八方的声音齐齐涌进大脑，如同厉鬼野哭，无论他怎么掩耳，怎么将房门闩死、仆人遣尽，那声音始终萦在他脑中，像是心口长出的恶之花。  
他知道自己大限将至，以为窥见天机深浅——这些声音是在宣示他这一生，手上沾满无数鲜血，也尝过常人无法企及的荣耀，承恩过许多人，也背弃过许多人。老天见他一个人路上太冷清，带着这些声音，权当解解乏。  
嘉平三年，太傅司马懿于洛阳辞世。  
世界陷入黑暗，这种黑与夜晚不同，是浓稠的，没有边际的。那些声音在他身边，时远时近。尽头出现一个人，鹤发童颜，体态如风，一双平静的眼里仿佛藏了三生三世。  
“你、你是太祖当年……”司马惊讶不已，前尘往事俱应浮现。  
那年的洛阳山雨欲来，权力漩涡还远未搅动。丞相筵宾，席上丝竹管弦，刚出仕的自己低眉顺眼地垂首于一干文臣武将之中。陪座上有一年轻公子，疏眉朗目，嘴边笑意淡淡，眼睛却亮得出奇，频频朝他所在的方向偷偷张望。他亦悄悄举起酒樽，在空中与对方的虚虚一碰。张扬恣意，雄心勃勃。  
面前这人便是当年在宴席上的方士左慈，几十年过去了，自己已经化作一把枯骨，他却还是当年的模样。  
左慈说：“当年在座的每个人我都观过他的命数，自然也看透了你。你位极人臣，权倾朝野，却心魇缠身，到死都放不下。故而我引你到酆都，就是想问一问，司马仲达，你究竟有什么放不下？”  
时洛阳满城风雨，司马氏门楣光耀，独揽大权，子元子上已经能独当一面，他培养出的孩子野心甚过于他，没什么放不下的。除了……  
司马笑了一声：“但觉有负……陛下深恩。”  
左慈没问他口中的陛下指的是当朝帝王，还是别的谁。道士袖子轻轻一挥，眨眼工夫，他被一阵风裹挟而去，天旋地转。醒转时，已是青天白日，而自己变成了一条狐狸。  
荒唐，荒唐。司马端详着水中走兽奇丑无比的面孔，怒极反笑，咧了咧嘴，发现狐狸笑起来更诡异，又哆嗦着闭了嘴。  
那道士约莫是使了什么术法，没让他入六界轮回，而是将他的元灵聚到这只狐狸上。至于为什么是狐狸，总不能是他见到对方时暗唾了一句“老狐狸”惹出来的吧。他想起当年太祖被此人戏耍，气得犯头风，无奈地叹口气：今时轮到自己了。

司马披着狐狸皮百无聊赖地过了几百年。这中间他去找过曹丕，那人生前是至高无上的帝王，命格金贵，几道轮回后也是天潢贵胄、王孙公子。他一贯喜爱精致的皮囊，嫌这野狐狸皮相不够好，故而司马很难近他身。他试过几次，便不再强求，独自穿梭于山野间，倒也自在悠哉。从黄初七年开始，他最不怕的就是孤独。  
再如何悠哉，野兽终究是野兽，做惯了人的，谁愿意风餐露宿呢。司马日夜盼着天劫到来，若成功渡劫，他便可如同前世，变成个世族公子，或教书先生，或普通的一介布衣，两袖盈风，款款走到曹丕面前，就像回到建安十三年。

这场天劫惨烈得超乎他预料。  
他在雨中奔跑，发出疯狂的嘶叫，引得山林中其他精怪都跟着躁动难安起来。野兽的眼瞳如磷火般。风在喑鸣，雷在怒吼，首阳化身鬼域。  
天雷穷追不舍，在他在背后炸开，一道道，如刀剐。雨像钢针，根根没入皮毛，一时如冰浸火焚。  
司马跑了三天三夜，连最后一根肋骨也像要被抽去。他躺在泥淖里苟延残喘，浑身皮开肉绽，世间最利的刀都不能划出如此深的豁口，血和雨水混作一处。  
他没能躲过天劫，天雷将他的元神劈得四散，神灭身死，早该再下一趟阴间，泅黄泉，渡忘川，将这漫长的两世忘得一干二净。  
他又看到了左慈。  
“你……”到底想怎么样。他没有力气问下去。  
“酆都小鬼能将你的元神寻回来，只不过，元神虽能重聚，但终归不再完整，遇到纯阳之气元神便会彻底破碎，化为一缕青烟，永世不得超生……洛阳城聚了世间至刚至纯的帝王之气，所以你永生永世都不能入洛阳，你可愿意？”  
左慈的声音越来越轻，司马陷入昏睡，只来得及在清明被彻底吞噬的最后一瞬间用力点点头：我愿意，你救我吧。  
人一身死，神形俱灭，此前种种譬如昨日死。生有七尺之形，死唯一棺之土，而今不过游丝百尺，软红千丈，再不能入洛阳城有什么关系？  
总好过碧落黄泉，茫茫不见。

3

清脆的水声回荡在洞穴深处，滴答，滴答。  
司马逮着一只野兔，将其按在爪子下，慢条斯理地拿齿尖磨它脖子。他已修炼成精，原可不用进食，大部分时间化作人形，变回狐狸追野兔纯粹为了找趣。  
洞内有一泓活水，供一人沐浴绰绰有余。旁边有石床被褥、锅碗瓢盆，一应俱全。当年与诸葛孔明对峙陇右的深山瘴林，他身为主将，理当为将士做楷模，行军条件比眼下艰苦万倍，如今有一洞穴挡风遮雨，不用挨饿受冻，很是欣慰了。  
野兔在他嘴下抖如筛糠，他逗了一会便没了兴致，牙一松，兔子四腿齐蹬，一溜烟地逃出洞。  
沙沙，沙沙。  
狐狸耳朵动了一下。有人正在靠近。  
司马细长的瞳孔一颤，这脚步声他识得，正是山脚葡萄架下那位书生的。  
几十种念头瞬息间在他脑中闪过：是化作人形乔装成山上的樵夫，还是蹿出去直击对方罩门，打晕拖走为上……容不得他思考太多，脚步声已经到了洞口。  
狐狸瞳孔缩成一点，背拱得更鼓了，如满引的弓，一触即发。  
然而在他看不见的地方，曹丕早一步察觉到危险，袖中五指攥成拳，屏息凝神，静待洞中的未知生物。  
群山静止，虫鸣蛙噪此起彼伏，一人一狐一动不动，空气紧张得仿佛随时会爆裂开。  
嗖！  
利箭离弦，亮出的爪子有如淬了寒光，朝洞口驱策而出。曹丕眼前一花，来不及辨别洞中飞出的是何种东西，袖箭已脱手。锋利的箭镞划破空气和杂草，狐狸闪避不及，袖箭狠狠扎中了后腿。  
曹二你大爷！  
这点伤对于长年行军的司马来说并不算厉害，他仅是吃痛了一下，却忘了自己现在只是一头狐狸，靠四肢匍匐行走，没了一条腿，连逃跑都困难。前世相好在后步步紧逼，却决计不能当着对方的面化形，他别无他法，只能束手就擒。  
可怜司马仲达智计无双，上方谷绝处逢生，高平陵一箭三雕，眼下却囿困在一张狐狸皮中，败在一介书生箭下。司马呲了呲牙，发出一声无奈的喟叹，这声音落在曹丕耳中，却成了小兽受伤后细细的呜咽。  
一片阴影拢下来。曹丕蹲下来，打量着被他一箭射穿了后腿的狐狸：“久闻首阳有山精野怪出没，我特意备了袖箭，没想到竟真派上用场，抓了只赤皮狐狸。”  
见这头畜生并无伤人之意，只细细舐着腿上的伤口，曹丕心下不忍：“我本非猎户，伤你实属意外。不过既已猎得，权当今日之幸，你就跟我走吧。”他眨眨眼，笑里七分促狭：“今年的冬天，似乎会很冷哩。”  
司马看他的笑，顿觉浑身发冷。他想起前世，有一年孙吴进贡一只南方珍稀孔雀，陛下将其寄养在自己府上。后来遣宫人来讨，说羽毛如此美丽，养在一头孔雀身上岂不可惜，还是拔了做衣裳吧。曹丕对美丽的生物不像对待美人，学不来怜香惜玉，永远只有一个想法：宰了！吃肉，扒了皮做衣服，拔了毛做装点。他曾经为此劝过曹丕，可惜那人执拗任性，终是没听他的。  
司马附身的这头狐狸浑身赤红，毛无杂色，十分纯正漂亮，不知道这一世的曹丕是否还是老样子，他再劝，是否还是不听。  
“你别这样看我呀，嘿，哭啦？”曹丕低下头，正巧和司马抬头看他的眼神撞上。狐狸细长的眼睛里聚起一泊水，亮晶晶的，像沉淀了几百年的河沙。  
曹丕服软：“好好好，不吃你了，不吃了还不行……”  
什么？你还真想吃了我？！司马气得差点一爪插了他的咽喉。

4

曹丕把狐狸带回了家。  
许是读书人的情怀作祟，他觉得，那双清澈的眼珠子看向他时，眼底涌动的情绪不似一头畜生该有的。像在看他，又像透过他，看向了遥远的时空之外。  
那眼神让他心脏发紧，一种难以言喻的熟悉感驱使着他把这头狐狸留了下来。首阳山灵水毓，多朝帝王长眠于此，这狐狸偶得灵犀，略通人性，也说得通。  
司马一声不吭地看着曹丕手法生疏地给自己上药、包扎，妖不同凡物，这点小伤不出两日便可自动痊愈，不过难得因祸得福，不仅接近了曹丕，还享受到了前世极尽恩宠时也未享受过的贴身照顾。  
曹丕话很多，司马早知他的絮叨劲儿。昔日免不了顾及天子威仪，人前还算收敛，甚至落下一个沉郁寡言的史评。只有当夜半无人时，他们双足相抵，魏帝把常年冰冷的手放进老师的怀中汲暖，闲话二三，有时是朝臣轶事，有时是南边战况，有时只是絮絮叨叨说一些教人脸红耳热的私语，才堪堪露出一点本性。如今没了帝王身份的桎梏，这个刚行冠礼不久的青年叨唠起来更是没完没了。  
“伤口扎得不深，但眼下时节正是盛夏溽暑，会好得慢一些，你好好待着不要乱动，最快也要月余才能自如行走。”  
要装瘸一个月？那真是刁难我胖虎了。  
“不过咱们得约法三章，我喜洁，你平日要勤洗澡，脏不溜秋地在山野里晃悠可不行。我看你生得很标致，在你们狐族也当是个俊俏公子吧，要爱惜自己的皮相呀。”  
还是这臭毛病，看什么都要品评几嘴，连长相差不了多少的野兽都能分出个三六九等来。  
曹丕继续叨叨：“你是打哪儿来的？我还从未见过皮毛色泽如此纯正的狐狸，又柔软又热乎，可惜现在是夏天，不能抱着你，一定暖和极了，要是在冬天，手炉都免了。”  
司马连连翻白眼，可惜狐狸本就长了一双三白眼，一颦一动反倒让曹丕以为对方在回应自己，于是说得更起劲了。

司马施了个小术法，让伤口看起来好得慢些。曹丕倒是尽心，每日替他换药，喂他三餐，真把他当宠物豢养一般。  
司马见他并不讨厌自己，便心安理得地留了下来，白日曹丕在屋内读书，他便在葡萄树下纳凉，和葡萄精打嘴仗。夜里曹丕挑灯苦吟，他趴在他脚边，甩着尾巴为他驱赶蚊虫。曹丕睡觉时，他趴在榻的另一侧看他，双眼灼灼，像一团安静的火焰。  
转眼过了十余日，仲夏过半，正是四时中最热的几天。  
曹丕这几日睡不安宁，断断续续做噩梦。常梦见咽喉被扼住，饱尝濒死的痛苦。他不知缘何，从记事起，每年五月十六这一天，灵识总会被一股神秘的力量攫住，被带往阿鼻地狱游一遭，饱尝极致的人间八苦。  
这怪状已存在十几年，曹丕虽然深受折磨，却并不慌张。从噩梦中惊醒，他起身饮茶压惊，抬头，看到自己收养的那头狐狸趴在窗前，遥望着窗外圆月如盘，看上去又孤独又悲伤。  
尔独何辜限河梁。  
曹丕不敢惊动，接着，他看到那头狐狸，缓缓地缩成一个圈，把头埋进颈窝，一滴泪从上翘的眼角落下，很快又消失不见。  
畜生也会撒癔症？他眨眨眼，怀疑自己看错了。  
“这狐狸成精了罢……”曹丕咕哝着，甩甩脑袋，约莫是自己睡糊涂了，出现了幻觉。

翌日，曹丕换药时见狐狸腿上伤口已大好，思及昨夜所见，心中便有了想法：“你是不是想回去了？昨夜我见你在窗下，呃……哭？思索你兴许是想家了，若你想走便走罢。只是以后不许再乱窜，下次再被伤到，可就没那么幸运了。”  
狐狸抬起头，听懂了般眨巴眨巴眼睛，从曹丕膝上一跃而下，朝屋外走去。  
他听到屋外聒噪的蝉鸣，夏日里流动的风声，葡萄叶子沙沙作响。  
风卷起桌前的故纸堆，飘来书册潮湿的气味，淡淡的墨香，还有书生袖底的香草芬芳……  
不要回头。司马咬紧牙关。不要回头。昨夜他想明白了，那人总有一日要回城里去，这几天的朝夕相处已经是幸运，他无法永远陪伴在他身边，耽溺在虚幻的静好里又有何用。

5

曹丕梦见一个人，宽袍广袖，峨冠高束，身形颀长，眉目亦生得昳丽。身上的服饰并非当朝风格，倒像是汉魏样式。  
有时是重重深宫，苦药呛鼻，自己病入膏肓，那人伏在榻前，用手指触摸他的眉骨，谨慎又珍重地抹平他眉间苦痛的褶皱。  
有时是层层纱幔，博山炉袅袅腾起沉香，那人在他身下，他们十指交扣，青丝绞缠。他把自己深埋在那人身体里，喘息错落。  
有时是昏昏烛光，他手执丝帕，一击而中。对座上，那人的眼睛如盘中黑白棋粒，温润有光。自己有时年少，有时垂老，而那人始终是年轻的面容，不曾改变。在这些梦里，那头他救回来的赤尾狐狸一直趴在窗前，像一团安静的火，身后是硕大的月轮。  
这些梦逼真得宛如现实，他却如何也醒不过来，睁不开眼，叫不出声。那具身体是他的，又不是他的……

曹丕读过一些民间话本，诸如山林精怪撞上独居山下的书生，化身美人与其梦中云雨，最后吸光其精气，魇走其心智。  
可他梦中的，分明是个男子！  
曹丕心中疑惧，找了个日子同母亲回城中看大夫。大夫也瞧不出个所以然，曹丕红着耳根把梦中之事告诉他——未提梦中人是男是女。那左大夫鹤发童颜，仙风道骨，听完捻须一笑：公子平日忧思过重，心魂受不了，到梦中温柔乡暂行一避罢了。  
他母亲在旁听了此言，暗自琢磨：来年吾儿考试归来，无论是否中榜，都得把娶妻这事儿给办了。

寻访大夫无果，反倒落下一顿口实，梦中的狐狸与那男子依然夜夜造访，在他梦中一动一静，一旖旎一冷清。而真正的狐狸，却再也没有出现过。

寒窗苦读的日子过得飞快，秋去冬来，洛阳下起了雪。  
城郊天寒地冻，屋内冷得十指难以屈伸。曹丕也不知和谁卯上了劲，愣是不肯回城里住，非要在破瓦寒窑里苦捱。  
搁笔的间隙里，他想，那畜生若是还在山野里，这时候也该找好了窝，一蒙头，一闭眼，好觉到春风了吧。今年比往年冷了许多，他曾贪恋过狐狸柔软的皮毛和火热的体温，怕是没有机会再感受了。  
书童来送饭。曹丕哆哆嗦嗦地披上外袍，去开门。  
书童抖抖身上的雪屑，声音清脆：“公子，夫人说外头雪太大了，您不必回家里请安了，等明儿天晴了再回去。她亲手做了长寿面，要我看您全吃下去呢。”2  
今日是曹丕生辰，按例是要回去给双亲磕头请安的。可惜今日大雪，他被困在城郊小小茅屋里，只有一屋的书册相伴。  
“母亲爱子之心，儿不胜感佩。请转告母亲，明日雪一化我就回家。”  
曹丕吃完面，小书童收了碗筷，笑嘻嘻地后退半步，袖子一拢，装模作样地作了个长揖：“遥祝公子芳辰，愿公子心想事成，来年高中！”  
“你啊，哪里学来这一套一套的。”曹丕失笑，敲了敲他的脑袋。  
打开门，风雪呼啸着灌进来，两人齐齐一抖。书童看着院前的葡萄树，惊叹道：“今年冬天可冷哩，乡下农户养的牛都冻死了好几头，我还从未见过数九寒天里还能活下来的葡萄树呢。”  
那葡萄树虽然依旧繁茂，却蔫头耷脑。夏日里，狐狸趴在藤架下，云淡天闲，叶底生风，树叶哗啦啦响，风中仿佛有人在私语。那狐狸，那葡萄，那风，都生机活泛。曹丕嘴角一撇——如今就他一个人，狐狸重归山野，葡萄陷入长眠。  
“公子身边老是出现稀奇事，证明您也不是凡俗之人，必能金榜题名，衣锦还乡。等明年公子中了状元，去京城可得带上我啊，我还没去过京城呢。”  
书童和曹丕差不多年纪，从小陪在他身边，说话十分不见外。曹丕佯装生气，赶他：“你小子越说越没谱了，赶紧走，天黑了更冷，仔细生冻疮！”

一人一马在雪地里慢慢远去，马蹄溅起黑色的泥泞，很快又被新雪覆盖。曹丕缩缩脖子，正要回屋里去，转身时，视线里出现了另一串脚印。  
尖尖的，细细的，野兽的爪印。  
雱雱大雪黏在睫毛上，让人眼前模糊。他看见一团火，在白茫茫的雪地里安静燃烧。  
柔软的皮毛，炙热的体温，梦中的男子，月下的狐狸……一人一狐隔着百步距离遥遥对视，天地骤然失色，只剩一抹灼热的火红。  
曹丕朝漫天大雪伸出手：“屋外天冷，可愿入内一避？”  
于是，眨眼的瞬息，那团火苗越来越近，越来越盛，然后……扑了他一个满怀。  
狐狸身上覆满了雪，猛然撞进他怀里，像一块大冰块砸向胸口，寒气兜头罩下，心口却发烫。  
他想，精怪也好，野兽也罢，现世也好，幻境也罢，世间诸多虚虚实实真真假假，又有谁能看清？而他清楚的是，自己是实打实地思念这头狐狸，思念有他在自己身边的日子。  
屋内新火旺盛，榻边放着母亲专门为他生辰新裁的冬衣。曹丕转头瞪了一眼火盆边取暖的狐狸，调笑道：“按我们人的俗例，来贺生辰可是要随礼的，你两手空空地来，忒不合规矩。”  
狐狸歪了歪脑袋，像在思考，又像嗤之以鼻。突然哧溜一下跳到他身上，灵活的尾巴缠上他腰，穿过手臂，紧接着怀中探出一个毛茸茸暖烘烘的脑袋。眼珠乌亮，金色的眼皮闪着狡黠的光。  
狐狸喉咙里发出呜呜的声音。看在今日你生辰的份上，就权当你一日免费暖手炉吧。  
从前，皇帝大寿，普天同庆，他作为心腹臣子，为其寿宴奔忙，就算是庆祝，也不过是在满朝文武大臣中间，恭敬地叩首，念一些千秋万代的祝词。他们从未过过只有两个人的生日。  
这狐狸何止听得懂人说话，连人的心思都能猜到。曹丕被热乎乎的皮毛一裹，浑身暖融融的，笑着摸摸狐狸脑袋：“现在我信了，你可真是个妖精啊。”

6

窗外冰天雪地，屋内春意融融，让人筋松骨软，一不留神就要睡过去。  
这个朝代重文轻武，曹丕从小只顾埋头读书，缺乏锻炼，故而这一世比司马记忆里要畏寒许多。他趴在他膝上，困得脑袋一点一点。曹丕听到怀中窸窸窣窣的呼噜声，轻声一笑，腾出一只手顺了顺狐狸毛。  
曹丕在做文章，为一字苦吟半天，狐狸顺着他衣襟爬上书桌，圆圆的脑袋贴在他耳侧，也端详着纸上内容。半晌，抬起前足，在墨台里轻轻一点，乌漆嘛黑的爪子按在书页上，留下一朵小巧的梅花印。  
印子刚好覆盖了一个字，曹丕低头一看，突然福至心灵，被一道神谕击中了大脑，放到行文中一读——不正是他苦求的画龙点睛那一字吗！  
踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。“真乃吾良师也！”曹丕欣喜若狂，文思泉涌，倚马万言。狐狸被他上下其手搓揉了一通，晕乎乎的。

山脚下的小湖结了冰，冰下封冻着许多小鱼。狐狸在冰面上砸一个小洞，从那里捞鱼吃。一条条活蹦乱跳的鱼被他扔到岸上，带着冬日里难得的新鲜气息。  
自家狐狸白日出门，许久未归，曹丕担心他冻死在外头，穿着披风前来寻。远远看见一个人独自寒钓，身影像极了他梦中那位前朝打扮的男子。说来也怪，自从赤红狐狸回来后，曹丕就再不曾梦见他，如今“故人”重逢，他要过去探探那是一片虚无的幻觉还是温热的血肉。  
曹丕深一脚浅一脚走向湖岸，快看清那人长相时，眼前突然一花，是他的小狐狸。不知哪里找来一张破渔网，拖了一篓的鱼虾，用嘴叼着，满载而归。  
茫茫天地间，上下一白，哪还有人的身影。

曹丕在檐下支起柴火，麻利地刮鱼鳞，剥虾壳，放到火上烤得滋滋作响。诱人的香气散开，司马抽抽鼻子，扑上前，头一探，一口叼下烤得焦香的鱼，差点被火燎了尾巴尖。  
曹丕哈哈大笑：“别着急，都是你的，都是你的。”  
葡萄精冷眼旁观一人一狐撒狗粮，阴阳怪气道：“哎哟，做狐狸可真是快活呐。”

7

年关将至，曹丕要回城里过年。书童来收拾衣物，发现一撮野兽的毛，通体火红，没有一丝杂色，不知是什么奇珍异兽。前去问自家公子，对方眨眨眼，不答，笑容意味深长。  
曹丕和狐狸道别：“你再等等，等我来年高中，有了自己的宅邸便来接你。城中不比山野，不知道你会不会觉得拘谨。若你想留在这里也可以，我得了空便来看你……”

来年二月，曹丕进京赴春闱，殿试上，洋洋洒洒一篇千字文，掷笔成花。墨水滴在纸上，像一朵梅花，又像一只兽爪。  
半月后，宫墙外张榜，曹丕名列第一。天子对他青眼有加，封官赐宅，偌大一个皇都，属他最风光。  
洛阳的父母亲闻讯，立刻在城中物色适龄女子，要为他成家立业。洛阳城的少女们听说要娶妻的是状元郎，都满心雀跃，红着脸想象，那是何等英俊的人物。  
曹丕的仕途从此开始了。  
这五年，他青云直上，官做得一年比一年大，百姓的爱戴一年比一年盛，归家的时日却一年比一年迟。当年家中为他定亲的姑娘等不下去，另觅良人了。  
第十个年头，天子命他执掌西京，曹丕终于能回家了。  
他成了洛阳城的父母官。妻子温良，儿女双全，勤政爱民……世间所有美好的赞誉加诸他身上都不过分。他深受百姓爱戴，丰功伟绩可堆满一座七级浮屠。他心怀天下苍生，为海晏河清，为天下太平，为心中未竟的理想夙兴夜寐。年少时城郊的赤尾狐狸，梦中缠绵的前朝男子，四时长青的葡萄树，桩桩旧事如心上蒙尘，偶尔想起，恍如隔世。

然而这一世，他还是没能逃过权力的倾轧。  
天子觉得他锋芒太盛，有颠覆之相，派了一队人前来洛阳，明面上为监察政务，实为秘密处决。

8

狐狸的耳朵最为灵敏，这群天家鹰犬在树林里商量如何神不知鬼不觉地杀掉曹丕，刚好让司马给撞上。他无法进城，却依然听到许多曹丕的故事。人人交口称赞的洛阳的主事长官，他还那么年轻，他壮志踌躇，爱民如子，怎么能轻易死去。  
那一夜，首阳山百兽齐喑。  
隔日，城郊的农户在进城的官道上发现数具身穿官服的尸体，死状凄惨，均是被野兽一口咬断了喉咙。一时，整个洛阳城都在传，郊外野兽暴起伤人。那野兽通体火红，如妖如幻。  
曹丕早就知道，天子忌惮他，派督察使来杀他，也做好准备迎接这怀璧其罪的命运。不料城门未进，这些杀手就断送了人头。他主动上表请罪，天子求仁得仁，以皇家督察使在其治下无故遭害的过失削了他的官职，命他此生不得再入京。  
上一世，曹丕临终托孤，将年轻的儿子交给他们一干老臣。后来，曹爽乖张，拥兵自重，他处处遭掣肘。再后来，曹叡和他父亲一样，也没逃过英年早逝的命运，大魏的第三任君主执政，他荣华过，也落魄过，在半生荣辱中归于尘土。受人猜忌，削官夺权，没想到上一世自己所经历的竟让这一世的曹丕尝了个遍。也好，至少他还有机会，做个自在的书生，喝酒赋诗，流觞吟咏，看着山岚落日终老，过上辈子的帝王没能过的人生。

自从那夜咬断督察使一行人的脖子，司马便躲进山林。他听樵夫说，曹大人派人来找一头狐狸，整个山头都翻遍了，无功而返。还听说，曹大人把山脚下的茅屋烧了，听闻早年他曾在那处读书，考取功名，不知多大的怨才惜得把代表着自己辉煌人生起点的地方烧个精光啊。  
又听说，曹大人恐怕得了癔症，一个人对着茅屋外一棵葡萄树念叨了好久，什么狐狸呀，前世呀，仲达呀……  
曹丕没有忘记他。  
司马的心蓦地暖和起来，随即又堕入冰窖。那又怎样呢，洛阳城是他永生永世的劫，一旦入城门，他就会在曹丕面前从活生生的灵肉化为齑粉，魂飞魄散，永世不入轮回，就像从来没有存在过他这样一个人。前尘尽弃，方有来世可期，可他不愿放下过去。  
人人道他工于心计、老谋深算，可他算不出结局，也不敢挑战上苍。

9

又一个甲子。  
曹丕逝世，葬于邙山，和前朝许许多多大人物共享一个山头，不胜殊荣。  
有些老人偶尔提起他：他曾是洛阳的父母官，为百姓谋了许多福祉，后来被削了官，反倒做起清贵文人，自在山水间，留下了好些文章。传言，有一头狐狸常窜行于山野间，皮毛红似火。但谁也说不准，谁也没有亲眼见过。又传言，洛阳城郊的小童都会唱一支歌谣，讲的是前朝某对君臣。记不太清了，只说最后两句是：廿又四时，同葬首阳。


End file.
